


Nowhere

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There we go!  Take a look, River.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "stars"

The TARDIS whined as the Doctor threw another switch, before the sound changed to a gentle hum. He grinned. “There we go! Take a look, River.”

Smiling, she pulled open both doors, to reveal the glittering star-field beyond. “Where are we?”

“We’re… nowhere,” said the Doctor, coming to stand beside her. “No planets, no black holes, no nebulas…Nebulas?”

“Nebulae, sweetie,” said River.

“Yes, those. Look all around us, River. Nothing but stars.”

“They’re beautiful,” she agreed, leaning against his side, head on his shoulder. 

“Not half as beautiful as you,” he muttered, a little awkward.

River laughed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
